Good Evening, Madara
by deigoboom
Summary: Hashirama decides to visit his old friend Madara a cold winter evening, leaving the Senju behind for a while. /This is a contest entry, so nothing really big. One-shot!


This is a contest entry for a HashiMada contest on Tumblr, I hope you all will enjoy it! ^_^

* * *

Madara sat at the fire in his own, cold and lonely house. It had been months since Izuna passed away now, and, all the other Uchiha had turned their backs on him. Why? Simply because he was described to be a bad picture for the Uchiha clan. They said he was hopeless, strict and dumb, even though this Uchiha had his future plans for hope. He kept them to himself though, and explained them in an unfriendly way when someone even cared to ask. Perhaps it was all the kills he had taken. All of his brothers, until the very last piece he wanted to protect. Izuna Uchiha, his last standing brother. Gone.

It was winter, and no one was ever there to hold him warm anymore. No one was there to make him tea, nor make him anything warm to eat. Loneliness, so much of it. He often thought about life - it depended really much in what direction. Since life, is such a huge thing you experience only once, it has so many questions that doesn't even get answers but, also life brings so much joy to you. Perhaps Madara had already given up.

_But there was still one man standing close to this Uchiha that had a pretty good view of life._

Hashirama Senju, who was warmly greeted to become to the first Hokage. After all, Hashirama and Madara had created the ninja system together, created The Village Hidden in the Leaves, and also, accomplished a great friendship through all that. And Hashirama did not want it to go to waste.

There had been quite alot fights between the two clans, Uchiha and Senju. Perhaps it was Madara's stubbornness that held them up, or Hashirama's very own brother, Tobirama, who did not want their pride to fall. But there were no way out, the older Senju was way too nice to stand up for himself..

Hashirama was sitting at the fire at the other side of the village, in his house, together with his family. The house was lit up by candles and lights, Senjus sitting wrapped in blankets. Such a happy time, socializing and just having a great time together. But Hashirama always felt guilty when it came to the Uchiha, especially when it came to Madara. He was suppoused to be the Hokage, but how much could he really do to show what a Hokage should be able to bring if he couldn't even put a smile on his best friend's lips.

The fire always reminded him of Madara. The fire.. The Will of Fire.. that was what everyone kept their hope in. That was what everyone believed in when they were about to give up, but.. Madara himself did not. He did not believe in himself somehow, deep in there..

He stood up swiftly, ignoring how the red blanket fell off his shoulders and landed at his feet. He spanned his fists frustrated.

The guilt inside of him grew bigger. Bigger and bigger for every jump the fire made. He took a deep breath before heading to the hallway. He was going out. Out, to Madara. Worry suddenly replaced all of his feelings, like something horrible was about to happen.

Tobirama turned to his brother from the kitchen, like he could read his mind. Like the two Senju was connected somehow, but still not. Tobirama had not inherited the other's kindness, of course. He did not show it atleast. He seemed to be coldhearted, even more than Madara.. But he was a good, caring brother after all.

" Where are you up to, Hashirama "

Those words made their way into the older Senju's thoughts through all thinking, but he did not turn to eye the other's fuschia eyes.

" I hope you're not going out, it's too late. It's rather cold, too. You'll get sick "

Hashirama didn't get annoyed very easily, but tonight, he just didn't want to talk to his younger brother at all. He didn't want anyone to get in his way.

" You should know that yourself " , Tobirama gone on.

Ugh. Was he trying to lecture him or something? Of course he knew those things.. But he couldn't care less for now.

" I'm going out for a while. See you later " , Hashirama muttered before heading out in the snow. He didn't even want Tobirama to responde, and wanted to mark that it would be no idea at all to try to stop him nor go after him as he left in a hurry. The younger Senju let out an annoyed sigh from his cooking. His brother was up to something, but as he didn't want to make such a big deal out of it for the other relatives, he decided to just act normal as he always did. It would just disturb the others if he was going to make a big fuss about it.

* * *

The Senju knew exactly where Madara held house, if he wasn't out, of course. But he probably weren't. He probably sat in his house, all alone, or perhaps already slept. It would be fun to surprise him though.. What would his reaction be? They didn't meet like this at all, so it would be very awkward. But Hashirama wanted to show Madara that he cared very much for the other. They could have fun, socialize and have a great time too! Only them, together..

* * *

Madara eyed the fire still. It was almost losing it's grasp of life, now only a weak flame. He felt tired after watching it for so long, and he had been noticing the shivers for quite a while now that had waved up his body. Time for bed, maybe. But he didn't move for some reason. It just felt good sitting there. Or, perhaps he was too frozen to move. Sigh.. How troublesome. His bed was probably cool too, everything was cold.. And heartbroken, hopeless..

The onyx eyes slowly turned to look down. Pale hands, that had many times been covered in blood just laid there. His sleeves covered them a bit, but his fingers were still visible. He didn't move them. Why would he? He could pretend he was just another object in the room. No one would even care, or notice during the whole winter.

_.. Maybe that would be the best.._

He slowly closed his eyes, breathing silent.

Everything was so quiet. Until two knocks showed up at the door.

_Who in the world?.._

Madara snapped out from his thoughts confused. It was a bit overwhelmning to find someone wanting to visit him at a time like this.. He slowly stood up and headed to open the door. He was prepared if it would be an intruder, or if someone just wanted more of the cold air to enter his house by unnecessarily opening the door. Childish, in that case.

The Uchiha forgot about all the gloomy thoughts, about being alone against the world as he saw the Senju's awkward smile. That Senju, that had been standing infront of him just like this several times before, but at other times. Madara didn't know what to say, act or do. At all. He just froze in that exact spot.

" Hello, Madara! " , Hashirama's smile widened, more sure for some reason as he had spotted his beloved friend being alive and well. " I just thought I'd stop by to say hello and, well, keep you some company! "

Madara was about to close the door. It was like nothing had happened. It was like Hashirama ignored all of the burden the Uchiha had to bear with, Izuna's death, just - everything.. Like it never happened.

" What brings you to be so happy about meeting me at a time like this? "

The Senju rolled his eyes like it was obvious, " To keep you warm and have a good time, of course. Don't be such an dismiss, Madara! "

_If that was the truth, it wouldn't hurt to let him in, then.._

Madara opened the door more to make room for letting another person enter. And as he expected, his taller friend entered like he lived there casually.

" I'll make us some tea! It's really cold in here, are you really all by yourself in here? " the Senju commented as he headed to the kitchen, which was in the left door of the corridor. Madara kept quiet, closing the door as the other had finished his sentence. He didn't move just yet.

" I think of you alot, you know, Madara.. I'm a bit worried about you.. You see, I really want to be your friend still. I sound ignorant to just ignore everything that has happened between us, but, honestly.. I've been to weak to question my brother.. "

The Uchiha listened carefully to the other's words, not sure if he should be interested or not.

" However, I'll try to be better at that, okay? I'll stay here all night, for you! "

Madara headed towards the kitchen, expressionless. Hashirama didn't suspect a thing, making tea as he had put the lights on. He eyed the raven-haired man who entered soon enough, which walked to eye him closely. Those eyes, dark eyes.. They were beautiful, which such depth in. The Senju suddenly just couldn't get his own eyes off the other. Those eyes, once again, they seemed so full of all kinds of things. The shape of them were neat, the colour shifted between some shades of cole to deep onyx, and his eyelashes were as pure as the ash itself. The Uchiha had sacks under his eyes, but it didn't matter, he was beautiful anyway.

The Uchiha kissed Hashirama's lips of all sudden.

The Senju stared confused. He had planned to do it first.. But he had been distracted by the other's looks. How weird..

" W-Wow! " was all he could blurt out. " I didn't.. Expect that.. Ma- "

" No you didn't. I know you didn't. But you would have never done it yourself, atleast not first. I'm the one taking the lead, you see " , Madara murmured.

" What? "

Madara headed to the livingroom before the Senju could continue, sassy. It somehow felt alot better, now that he had kissed Hashirama. He felt hope for tonight.. Now that Tobirama wouldn't be there to interrupt.

Hashirama eyed the boiling water with big eyes. He didn't expect the Uchiha to do that at all, judging from every battle he had won, shouldn't be the one starting a thing like that? Maybe not, as Madara always thought he was at the lead. It was kind of cute, to be honest.

As the tea was finished, two cups of it was put onto a silver plate and later delivered into the livingroom, where the Uchiha sat. He had been waiting, eyeing Hashirama with big eyes.

" This will warm you up " , the Senju sat down in opposite of his friend.

" Hashirama.. "

He somewhat knew it was coming, sipping his own tea. Madara was going to beg for something.

" Do you think tea will help? A little childish tea party? Don't you think a talk would be better? " , the Uchiha muttered, turning into growls as the questions grew.

" It's nicer with tea "

" I'm not a child anymore, you always look down at me.. "

" No I don't " , the Senju crawled closer.

Madara randomly got frustrated again, having terrible mood swings. Perhaps it was an disorder he had been developing through all these years of trauma, but he decided to face it this time.

His heart skipped a beat as something was being wrapped around him. Brown hair was falling on his shoulder, and he was getting pressed about a human-like chest. A man, at that. Hashirama hugged him from behind, tighter and tighter.

The Uchiha felt like crying. He hadn't done that, in years, in fact.. And up until now, someone seemed to care about him.

" It's okay " , Hashirama wrapped his legs around the Uchiha too, " It's okay Madara.. It's okay to cry.. "

It was like the Senju exactly knew what Madara felt, like he could read the other. Just like Tobirama had done earlier to him.

The Uchiha ignored the tears fall, curling up. It felt weird to cry in his enemy's arms.. If he could call his old friend that. His old, beloved, only friend that he ever had in earlier days. His beloved friend, that he had created so much together with. They finally got along again. Finally..

He wished for the Senju to stay with him everyday from now on, he never wanted the other to leave. The sobs turned louder, hearing the whispers that it was okay.

* * *

Hashirama had fallen asleep on the couch, holding the Uchiha protectively in his arms. They had been having a really good time, cuddling and kissing a bit after having a talk. Or, a whine, as Madara couldn't hold himself back from snapping at small things. He constantly brought up Tobirama, of how stupid he was and that he didn't matter at all for any of them. Hashirama had only chuckled, trying to keep the other's mood up. He didn't want to bring something emotional up for now, as Izuna.

But there they both laid, warm. Madara seemed to have a really good sleep. That was good, the Uchiha hadn't seemed to have slept in weeks.

The Senju buried his face in the ruffled hair of Madara's, smiling. He wasn't going to return to his house in quite a while..


End file.
